Fast Times At Barrington High
by jayde-1994
Summary: William Beckett moves to a new town for his final year in high school. He lives down the street from his crush, meets some good friends and just has a good time. Welcome to the Fast Times At Barrington High. William Beckett /OC. Read and review, please!


_A/N: __Okay, okay. I know this is a new story when I already have "Take My Life", but I am almost done the next chapter in that. This is pretty much planned out, if you want the gist of it just listen to "Fast Times at Barrington High". ;)_

About A Girl 

I brought my lips to hers and my hands travelled along her hips. Her hands moved gently along my neck and she dug her nails softly in my hair. She nibbled my bottom lip and my hands slowly began to inch underneath her shirt, lightly caressing the bare skin of her lower back.

We both pulled away, out of breath.

"Take it off," She whispered raggedly.

"A-Are you sure?" I asked her hesitantly.

She simply nodded and my hands started to remove the offending piece of fabric - "WILLIAM EUGENE BECKETT!"

My brown eyes shot open and I groaned. Of course, my mom had to wake me up after one of the most amazing dreams I've ever had. It felt almost realistic, but I knew it couldn't be. It was about a girl, she had long light brown hair, with natural blonde highlights. She had blue-gray eyes, that always seemed to sparkle, with gorgeous lips and sun-kissed skin. After I moved here I couldn't believe that a girl that looked like her would ever live near me. She constantly drove up and down the road, either for a party, the beach or the mall, always with plenty of friends. All summer I had found myself volunteering to mow the lawn just to get a glimpse. Once, on the last Friday of summer, she waved to me as she drove by and I was amazed she even knew I was alive.

"William your going to be late, and don't pretend to be sick. I know your going nervous about the new school but I'm sure you will make plenty of friends." She yelled from outside my door.

"Alright, alright." I muttered to myself, and said louder "I'm up, I'm up!" before she could run down the door.

"Good. Now your dad already left for work, so your going to have to take the bus today." She said to my door.

"Yes, Mom." I yelled and hoped out of bed and fifteen minutes later I was towel-drying my incredibly long shaggy hair and walking into the kitchen, empty book bag in hand.

"Here you go Will." My mom said, pushing and unappetizing bowl of porridge towards me.

"Umm. I'll grab something at school. See you tonight!"

And as I rushed out the door I hear her yell after me, "Good luck at school!"

I closed the door and took a deep breath. Off to school.

My bus stop was at the end of the street and as I got there I heard a door open. The Girl opened the door and I stopped walking to stare. Her hair was straightened and shinning, framing her gorgeous face perfectly. She was wearing a pair of cut off jean short shorts, a fitted tank top and a red sweater. She looked up as she closed her door and I hurriedly started walking again to avoid the embarrassment of her catching me staring.

I got to my bus stop and had nothing to do but wait. I did however, hear her start her car and pull out of the driveway. She drove right up beside where I was standing. Before I could believe my luck I heard her talk.

"Are you going to Barrington?"

I turn and almost faint, she was looking at me curiously her head slightly tilted and her lips pursed.

"Y-yeah, I am.." I stuttered. What? Since when do I stutter?

She smiled at me and said sweetly, "Well then I'll see you at school."

Before I could say anything, she drove away. As I watched her drive away, I wondered why she had stopped to talk to me. Maybe she saw me as interesting, I hoped, and for a fleeting second I saw me and her, walking hand in hand through the halls. Sadly, as I stared at her tire tracks, my eyes registered the stop sign not a foot away from me.

Not a second later, I seen the school bus pull up and had to deal with my disappointment between the graffitied vinyl seats.

I walked towards room 213 with my newly acquired timetable and fresh disappointment. Unbeknownst to me, my mother had placed me in almost every AP class and I had little to no hope the Girl from my street would be in any of my classes. Her being gifted with brains along with her beauty was a little too far-fetched, for even me to believe.

My first class was AP english. English was by far one of my best subjects, and I had always seemed adept to writing. Known only by the few friends I had at my previous school, I had been writing and playing my own music, under the alias Remember Maine. With lyrics quite saddening and the guitar playing to match, I had been quite the hit with many of the melodramatic teens of the country.

I reached the door to my english class and entered. The class had the usual groupings of kids sitting on and around desks, all chatting about their summers. I scanned the room in hopes of seeing the Girl, but those hopes were quickly crushed as there was no hint of her long brown hair or twinkling blueish eyes.

Hopes defeated, I approached the teacher and introduced myself.

"Hello, William. I am Mrs. Smith, I see from your transcripts that at your earlier school you had 91% in your grade 11 AP english. I expect you too keep your grades high here at Barrington."

I nodded and she continued. "Your desk, Mr. Beckett will be right here."

She motioned to the front seat, the fourth desk from the door. As I was sitting down the second bell rang. Everyone else stood awkwardly around, clearly waiting for the seating arrangement Mrs. Smith was about to recite.

The seat directly behind me was to sit a girl named Kai Daniels, but she appeared to be late. Mrs. Smith had started the lesson, and I had just begun to doodle, when there was a knock on the door.

Mrs. Smith answered it and standing outside was the Girl.

"Sorry, I'm late Mrs. Smith. It won't happen again." She said, with a perfect puppy-dog face.

"Oh of course not, Ms. Daniels.." and as she continued to speak, my mind went completely blank. Ms. Daniels. This must me the girl named Kai Daniels. Who sat directly behind me. My mouth inched itself open, so when the Girl walked by to sit down I was gaping at her. My day could not get any better.

"Excuse me, could I borrow a pencil," she whispered from her seat. "I forgot one today. Sorry."

I turned to look at her and she was smiling sheepishly and I nodded absently.

"Here you go." I gave her my pencil and she smiled again. I almost fainted right there.

I paid no attention the rest of class, as I was trying to figure out the best way to look at her without physically turning my head. With the last minutes of class Mrs. Smith assigned lockers. My day somehow got better, because locker assigned to me was only one away from the Girl, Kai.

The next class I paid almost the same amount of attention because Kai was also in this class. I think it might have been science.

As the lunch bell rang, a nervous feeling in my stomach began, and it took a second for me to figure out what it was. As I undid my lock I wondered. I also hoped that Kai could make an appearance at her locker. As I finished putting away my books and dealt with the fact that Kai wouldn't show up, the reason for the nervousness dawned on me, I had no friends. No one to sit with during lunch. The feeling in my stomach only increased as I drew closer to the cafeteria.

I had the slimmest hope that I could get a glimpse of Kai, but as I walked into the caf, I couldn't find her. I looked around and seen two guys and a girl sitting at a table in the far corner to my left.

One of the guys was slightly shorter, but still lanky, with long bushy hair and pale blue eyes. The other was barely taller than the first but had more muscle and didn't look as lanky with his shorter hair and blue-green eyes. The girl had chocolate brown skin, with incredibly long dark brown hair and side-swept bangs. Her high-cheek bones and straight nose flattered her face and brown eyes.

I recognized the shorter guy from a concert I had went to earlier in the summer, and his name might have been Adam. I approached cautiously and when I was close enough he looked at me.

"Hello." He said.

"Umm. Hey." I said back. "I'm new here, and I think I met you at a show over the summer. Adam, right?"

He smiled suddenly, and exclaimed, "Yeah! But you can call me Sisky. Your name was William right?"

"Yeah, do you mind if I sit?" I asked nervously.

"Go ahead." He smiled. "Oh, and this is Andrew. Then this is Autumn over here." He pointed to the boy then the girl.

"Hey," I said. "I'm William."

They both nodded and smiled as the table fell into an awkward silence.

"So," Autumn began. "Hows the first day at the new school?"

"Umm..." Then suddenly, with a sixth sense I had adopted since I saw Kai for the first time, I turned and seen her walk into the caf. She looked around, and her friends in the corner near us. I stared obviously, as she walked by, and as I looked back at the table Sisky was subtly staring, with Andrew casting glances every few seconds.

"You know, every year I swear she gets hotter." Adam declared after she was out of hearing range.

Andrew nodded and I just stared blankly at the back of her head.

"Do you know the resident bitch?" Autumn asked me, apparently disgusted by Kai's arrival.

I nodded blankly. "Her names Kai, right?"

"Yep. Actually, I'm surprised she's eating in the caf today." Autumn said.

Adam laughed. "Don't mind Autumn, she has a deep seeded hatred against Kai."

"Well yeah. You would too if your ex-best friend betrayed you." Autumn practically growling.

"She lives down my street." I told them out of the blue.

With that they all stopped talking, mouths open.

"That..." Andrew said, gestured to Kai sitting at the table. "...lives near you?"

I nodded.

Adam gaped, his mouth opening and closing as if he wanted to say something.

"And I imagine you sit at your window and wait for her to drive by with all her friends, in her car, with her gorgeous hair blowing in the wind." Autumn said, repulsed.

I blushed and looked away, not daring to look at her.

She laughed scathingly, got up and walked out of the caf. Her laugh was still echoing in my ears when Adam said, "She's usually pretty cool. She's probably just pissed about Kai, she doesn't like talking about her."

I was about to ask them why Autumn disliked Kai so much, (seems impossible) when the bell rang for fifth period.

By the end of sixth period, I had never been more excited to go to my locker. Kai wasn't in either of my last period classes, and it felt like too long since I had seen her face.

As I reached my locker, I looked longingly at her unopened locker and pulled out the books I needed. Just as I was closing my locker, Kai seemed to appear at hers and I froze. She smiled at me and began to unlock her lock as I stared.

"So how was your first day here? Your name is William, right?" She asked me, turning to me and smiling slightly.

"Hmm?"

"Your first day? William?" she repeated still smiling politely.

"Oh. R-right. Yeah. Umm." I said. The effect her face had on my tongue, tied it in knots and made the hair on the back of my neck rise.

"Yeah, it is." She continued, "You should see the beach, it's gorgeous. I spent practically all my summer there."

"You could show me, maybe, later on or something." I blurted out before my tongue could get wrapped up in itself again.

She paused, with her textbooks in her hands, and smiled sweetly at me. "Sure. Tonight at five I'll pick you up."

Before I could say anything back, she shut her locker and walked down the hallway.

I closed my locker and ran to my bus, not bothering anymore with my books. As soon as I got home I went up to my room to find beach-worthy attire. Once I had chosen I waited in the living room for the sound of Kai's car pulling into the driveway, even if it was only 4:15. I flipped the channel absently, and settled on a random cooking show, not bothering to watch.

An hour later my mom called me into the kitchen to eat and I anxiously awaited Kai. By 6, I had realized she wasn't going to show up, and I walked up to my room. The anxiety in my head became too much, and I reached into my bedside table. I pulled out a small, beaten up notebook, that was crammed with lose pieces of paper. I flipped to an empty page. I hadn't been writing since I moved to Barrington, but the realization that Kai played me had inspired me.

_ I'm not in love,_

_ This is not my heart, _

_ I'm not going to waste these words about a girl_

The chorus seemed to simply appear, as if I had subconsciously written it. As I wrote the last line, I closed my notebook angrily and put it back in the drawer. I didn't want to spend time writing about a girl that didn't care about me at all.

_A/N: There you go, first chapter. Also, I have already finished the next chapter. I just need reviews to go with this one and I'll post the next one ASAP. :)_


End file.
